Calidez
by Gordafabi
Summary: "El infierno es sorprendentemente pacífico, considerando todas las cosas. Adam espera que Miguel y Lucifer se desgarren mutuamente, pero en lugar de eso, se ignoran por completo" La traducción es mía. Su autora original es Thirtyspells (weatherveyn)


Les dejo este HERMOSO Y SUPER TIERNO fanfic de lo que estaba pasando (Según la autora) en la Jaula donde estaban atrapados Miguel, Lucifer y Adam.

Tuve que leer muchas veces "Urban Dictionary" para comprender algunas expresiones coloquiales en ingles que son totalmente desconocidas para mi xD

 **La traducción es mía. Su autora original es Thirtyspells (weatherveyn)**

Espero que les guste tanto como a mí.

 **O – O – O**

 **Comentario de la Autora:**

La jaula de lucifer. Esponjoso como follar. Abrazos. Wingfic. Supongamos que esto es lo que realmente está sucediendo en la jaula por el bien de mi cordura ¿De acuerdo?

 **O – O – O**

 **Resumen** :

El infierno es sorprendentemente pacífico, considerando todas las cosas. Adam espera que Miguel y Lucifer se desgarren mutuamente, pero en lugar de eso, se ignoran por completo.

 **O – O – O**

 **Calidez**

El infierno es sorprendentemente pacífico, considerando todas las cosas. Adam espera que Miguel y Lucifer se desgarren mutuamente, pero en lugar de eso, se ignoran por completo.

Lucifer reclama una esquina de la jaula, temblando violentamente y moviendo sus alas sin descanso. Sam se encuentra en el centro de la jaula, tendido sobre su espalda, y se tortura con la imagen de Lucifer. El Diablo observa sin comprender cómo Sam se inflige el peor tipo de dolor, gritando y culpando a Lucifer todo el tiempo. Adam percibe cómo la amargura se desliza lentamente en la expresión del ángel caído cada vez que Sam lo llama monstruo, cada vez que Sam le ruega que se detenga y que no puede hacer nada más que susurrar, _no_ _puedo_ , porque es imposible salvar a alguien que no quiere ser salvado.

Miguel toma a Adam y reclama una esquina de la jaula, encorvando sus cuatro enormes alas alrededor de ellos para bloquear a Sam y Lucifer de la vista. La forma en que la luz se filtra a través de sus plumas es pacífica y casi surrealista, y si no fuera por los gritos, Adam cree que podría ser capaz de olvidar el lugar dónde está.

Durante la mayor parte del primer siglo, Adam permanece acurrucado contra el pecho de Miguel y duerme, soñando recuerdos que no pueden ser suyos –Recuerdos de ver las estrellas formarse, de escuchar una risa lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacudir la tierra, de la brillante Gracia de Lucifer y su belleza imposible antes de la caída–.

(Adán cree que se enamora del Lucifer que Miguel recuerda, el Lucifer que Miguel ama también).

Después de un tiempo, Adam se despierta de golpe y le toma un momento confuso darse cuenta de lo que lo ha soñado. Puede escuchar a Lucifer estrellarse contra las paredes, el sonido crujiendo y resonando como un trueno, pero Sam está en silencio. Titubeante, Adam se aleja de Miguel lo suficiente como para separar las alas del ángel y asomarse, con lo esperanza de que Sam finalmente haya dejado de torturarse a sí mismo.

El suelo es un tramo desnudo de color blanco opaco, como hielo o huesos blanqueados bajo el sol. La jaula está vacía, excepto en la esquina opuesta, donde Lucifer esta acurrucado.

"Él se fue", murmura Miguel innecesariamente. "La muerte vino y se lo llevó".

"Él está..." Adam traga, apretando sus dedos alrededor de las plumas en su mano mientras se gira para mirar a Miguel. El ala se contrae de su agarre, sorprendiendo a Miguel por la sensación, pero luego se queda quieto de nuevo. "¿Él murió? ¿Puedes morir en el infierno? ¿A dónde vas si mueres en el infierno?".

"No", Miguel corrige, con cuidadosa paciencia. "La muerte sacó su alma de aquí. Probablemente intenta devolverlo al cuerpo de Sam. Uno de mis hermanos vino y se lo quitó hace un rato".

"Oh", dice Adam, y luego frunce el ceño. "¿Qué hay de mí? ¿Por qué la muerte no me llevó también?".

"No lo sé", responde Miguel, y Adam finge que no puede decir que es una mentira.

Adam se vuelve hacia Lucifer, acariciando las suaves plumas en el interior del ala de Miguel cuando este se remueve en agitación. Está vagamente consciente de que debería sentirse avergonzado por estar haciendo esto, ser tan íntimo y cariñoso, pero él ha tenido estas alas, esta criatura, doblada debajo de su piel, envuelta alrededor de su alma y ardiendo dentro de él –No hay lugar para límites después de eso. Miguel se siente como una parte de él ahora, y tocar sus alas no es más íntimo que tocar su propio brazo–.

Lucifer ya no se mueve, a excepción por los escalofríos que tiemblan a través de su cuerpo y las cuatro alas, aún hermosas, que se arrugan en el suelo en un lío de ángulos extraños. Incluso a través de la jaula, Adam puede ver que las plumas se han roto y doblado en la ira de Lucifer, y le recuerda la forma en que los animales atrapados se mutilan por rabia y frustración. La vista hace que su pecho se sienta apretado, un dolor sordo se asentó detrás de sus costillas como un moretón. A él siempre le gustó arreglar cosas: Tomar pájaros con las alas rotas, alimentar a los perros callejeros con sus ojos apagados y salvar a la gente, es una de las razones por las que se dedicó a la medicina.

"Adam", dice Miguel dice a modo de advertencia, mientras empuja el escudo de plumas. "Vuelve aquí ahora".

Adán lo ignora, cruzando la jaula con los pies descalzos para detenerse justo fuera del alcance de Lucifer, lo suficientemente cerca para observar las señales de advertencia y lo suficientemente lejos para moverse antes de que Lucifer pueda atacarlo. Él no es estúpido –Tal vez Lucifer nunca lastimó a Sam, pero Adam no es el recipiente de Lucifer y Lucifer sigue siendo el Diablo. Sigue siendo un arcángel y Adam sabe más íntimamente que la mayoría de lo peligroso que lo hace.

Adán vigila atentamente los signos de agresión o maldad, pero la expresión del Diablo está completamente en blanco –Aparentemente, en blanco como una manera de Lucifer le está desafiando a que se acerque y descubra por la vía difícil si se va a lastimar.

"¿Qué quieres, pequeño Winchester?" Pregunta Lucifer.

Él lo dice burlonamente, con una sonrisa curvada en la comisura de su boca, pero también hay algo suave y cansado debajo. Algo cansado que hace que Adam apriete su mandíbula y avance hacia el espacio de Lucifer. Por una fracción de segundo, los ojos de Lucifer se ensanchan en honesta sorpresa. Pero la expresión se ha ido como la luz que destella del metal: Breve y brillante.

"Nada", responde Adam. "Y es Milligan, no Winchester".

"Tu sangre y tu alma dicen lo contrario" Lucifer dice, mirando con los ojos entrecerrados mientras Adam camina cautelosamente sobre el arco desplomado de su ala. "Puedes llamarte a ti mismo como quieras, pero dentro de ti eres todo un Winchester: Obstinado, humanitario, con un corazón de Robin Hood, todo un Winchester santurrón".

Adam sonríe. "Cállate, me estás haciendo sonrojar".

Lucifer hace un sonido suave y divertido y tiembla violentamente contra la pared, aleteando sus alas con los ojos cerrados. Adam frunce el ceño, viendo como sus alas tratan de acercarse a él y luego caer inútilmente de nuevo al suelo.

"¿Qué sucede contigo?".

Lucifer abre los ojos, mirándolo desde debajo de los párpados bajos. Él está tranquilo el tiempo suficiente como para que Adam está bastante seguro de que va a mentir o burlarse de él otra vez, pero luego el arcángel solo suspira y cierra los ojos de nuevo.

"Hace frío", dice Lucifer en voz baja.

"No, no es cierto" Adam dice, frunciendo el ceño.

La jaula parece un palacio de hielo. Todas las paredes son resbaladizas y los pisos son de un color blanco helado que son ligeramente fríos al tacto, pero la temperatura es cómoda.

"No para ti" Lucifer dice, con un toque de disgusto. "Este lugar está... vacío, hueco, cortado del amor del Padre y de todos nuestros hermanos. Para un ángel, no hay nada más frío".

"Pero Miguel está bien".

"Miguel te tiene a ti, con toda tu alma humana cálida y adoradora, mimando sus alas ¿Creías que te estaba reteniendo por amor? ¿Por bondad? Qué arrogante, pequeño Winchester".

"Oh ¿Por eso intentaste ayudar a Sam?" Adán le dispara, entrecerrando sus ojos de una cierta manera que le hace parecer enojado "¿Por egoísmo? ¿Es por eso que casi te has roto las alas, porque no pudiste?".

La mandíbula de Lucifer se aprieta, mostrando los ojos duros y brillantes de la ira, y Adán oye a Miguel moverse con cautela detrás de él, como alas que crujen como hojas.

"Adam", Miguel llama de nuevo, con un tono bajo y llena de amenaza. "Vuelve".

Adam lo ignora y usa un pie para separar las piernas de Lucifer. La ira del arcángel vacila de sorpresa, y Adam piensa que es más por shock a su audacia que por cualquier tipo de talento lo que hace que Lucifer le permita a Adán maniobrar su cuerpo para posicionarlo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Estoy caliente, ¿verdad?" Adam dice, bajándose al suelo en la parte superior de los muslos de Lucifer. "¿Esto ayudará?"

Sin esperar una respuesta, se hunde contra su pecho, mordiéndose el labio para sofocar un grito ahogado a la vista, sintiendo el frío del cuerpo del Diablo contra el suyo. Lucifer es tan frío que duele, duele hasta en el alma de Adam. Él puede sentir algo hundiéndose en él, algo agudo y brutal como las profundidades del invierno, pero se obliga a no moverse.

Detrás de él, Lucifer se estremece, haciendo un suave sonido como un animal sintiendo dolor. Por un segundo, él no se mueve, cada músculo de su cuerpo apretado mostraba tensión, pero entonces sus alas se mueven, acurrucándose alrededor de ellos al mismo tiempo que sus brazos se deslizan alrededor de la cintura de Adam. El abanico de sus alas los esconde de la vista de Miguel mientras Lucifer entierra su cara en el cuello de Adam como si no pudiera evitarlo, su boca húmeda y fría respira jadeos agitados contra la piel del humano.

Adam pierde la noción del tiempo cuando los dedos de Lucifer se hunden en sus costillas, abrazándolo demasiado fuerte y demasiado cerca como para estar cómodo. Tal vez esté preocupado de que Adam se vaya si lo suelta. Cuando su agarre se afloja lo suficiente como para que Adam se mueva, comienza a peinar las plumas erizadas de las alas de Lucifer para colocarlas en su lugar, tirando suavemente las partes rotas para liberarlas y calmar la picadura del dolor con toques suaves.

En algún momento, Lucifer toma una bocanada de aire y Adam levanta la vista para ver las alas de Miguel envolviéndolos a ambos, los dedos del otro arcángel trabajan tentativamente en las plumas que Adam no puede alcanzar desde su posición.

Hay una mirada cautelosa, casi tímida en el rostro de Miguel que se suaviza en una alegría tranquila cuando Lucifer roza su ala por el interior del ala de Miguel en señal de aceptación. Miguel retrocede, y Adam siente que la boca de Lucifer se curva en una sonrisa contra la parte posterior de su cuello.

 **O – O – O**


End file.
